


Understanding extended ending

by Jcapasso916



Series: Understanding [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the extended smutty ending for my story Understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding extended ending

Sam woke peacefully the next morning and immediately realized he wasn’t alone. He lifted his head to see a smiling archangel and kissed him desperately. “It wasn’t a dream,” he said happily. 

“Nope kiddo. You’re stuck with me now,” Gabriel said teasingly. 

“Good,” Sam said pulling him into a tight embrace that would have left a bruise if he was human, but instead he just happily returned it and kissed the hunter again. He would never be able to get enough of this. 

Sam’s hand started moving over Gabriel’s chest and stomach again in an exploratory manner memorizing every line and muscle he could feel through the archangel’s shirt. His hand moved to Gabriel’s side and teased experimentally under his shirt lightly touching the soft skin there. When Gabriel made no move to stop him, he continued moving his hand cataloging all the differences he could feel without the shirt in the way. 

Gabriel suspected that Sam had never been with a man before. That he had never let himself explore that aspect of his nature. The tentative way that Sam was exploring his body cemented that suspicion and he would gladly let the hunter continue. When Sam seemed to be getting impatient with the shirt in the way Gabriel gave a soft chuckle and shifted himself up and stripped the shirt off and Sam continued his exploration and gazed over Gabriel’s golden skin as he did so. 

When Sam pressed a sloppy kiss to Gabriel’s chest the archangel made a contented humming sound, as one hand rested behind his head and the other danced over Sam’s back. Gabriel was painfully hard by now, but wasn’t going to push anything or draw any attention to it and he was quite enjoying this anyway. So when Sam’s hand stopped hesitantly over his stomach just above his waistband Gabriel said serenely, “Whatever you want Sammy,” as he idly twirled a lock of the hunter’s hair around a finger. 

Sam tentatively moved his hand down farther and lightly ran his hand over Gabriel’s raging hard-on. “Mmm,” Gabriel said breathlessly as he bit his lip to keep from thrusting into the hunter’s hand. Sam was still exploring and he really didn’t want to rush this. By the time Sam’s hand ran down his thigh and back up the inner thigh cupping his balls through his pants, Gabriel was very close to losing his composure and his breath started coming faster. 

When he felt Sam’s hardness digging into his thigh that was the last straw and he gently eased Sam onto his back and settled himself on top of the hunter giving Sam plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to. He kissed the hunter deeply and slowly rocked their hips together drawing a whimpering moan from Sam as his hands went to Gabriel’s waist and tried to pull him down harder. Gabriel’s lips moved to Sam’s jawline and he peppered small kisses all the way back to Sam’s ear before pulling his earlobe into his mouth and lightly grazing his teeth along it. 

From there he began moving down Sam’s neck with sloppy kisses and sucks and licks, while his hands went to Sam’s shirt and slowly slid underneath. Sam immediately sat up and ripped his shirt off gasping at the sensation of skin on skin contact as they lowered back down. Gabriel was so very glad he was an archangel and had iron control or this would have already been over one way or another. Either in Sam or in his pants. Sam’s hands were grasping at Gabriel’s back as the archangel resumed his trail by going across Sam’s collarbones, throwing gentle nips into the mix as the hunter thrust his hips up more and more insistently. 

Gabriel felt the warm pulsing as Sam spilled over and briefly considered letting himself go too, but it seemed that Sam wasn’t done with him yet as he wasn’t letting go. “Don’t stop Gabriel,” he gasped panting. So Gabriel didn’t. By the time he dipped his tongue in Sam’s belly button Sam was painfully hard again and Gabriel teased his fingers just under the waistband of his sweatpants over his hips. “Gabriel?” Sam said hesitantly. The archangel immediately stilled. “Hmm?” he asked. 

“I’ve never…umm…done this before…with a man I mean,” Sam said blushing. 

“Do you want to?” Gabriel asked as casually as he could possibly manage because so help him if Sam said no he would somehow, somewhere find the strength to stop. 

“Yeah,” Sam said softly looking anywhere but at Gabriel. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said forcefully lifting his head to better see the hunter’s face. When Sam looked at him still blushing he said again more clearly, “Do. You. Want. To?”

“Yes,” Sam said more clearly this time looking directly at the archangel, who tried not to let his relief show as he kept his amber eyes locked on Sam’s as he slowly slid the hunter’s pants down, watching for hesitation. Seeing none he lowered his head back down and took the hunter in his mouth pulling a hard moan tasting Sam’s cum from before as well as his current pre-cum and he groaned in pleasure at the taste knowing Sam could feel the vibrations from it. 

Once he had Sam keening he slid a now lubed finger down and pressed lightly against Sam’s entrance just probing to see if the hunter wanted him to keep going. Sam pressed his hips down on Gabriel’s finger gasping, “Please Gabe,” so Gabriel obliged and slid in flicking the hunter’s prostate causing Sam to cry out ecstatically and Gabriel began moving his finger slowly in and out. “More,” Sam panted and Gabriel slid in a second finger while teasing his tongue over the hunter’s aching cock that was nestled in his mouth. 

“God Gabe…in me…please,” Sam cried out his hand tangled tightly in the archangel’s hair. 

Gabriel moaned around Sam’s length before lifting his head enough to say, “Almost Sammy.” He pressed in a third finger realizing that even his iron control was slipping and fast. Once Sam was ready, Gabriel just snapped his fingers removing his pants and lubing himself up in one go, not having anywhere near the patience to actually do it manually. That and he was afraid he would blow at the first touch. He wrapped his fingers tightly over the base of his cock holding back his orgasm as he lined himself up with Sam’s entrance and began slowly pressing inside. 

He was visibly trembling with the effort of holding back, but damn was it worth it. “Shit Sammy…so amazing…” he gasped out. “So perfect…I love you…” he said panting. 

Sam was beyond words at that moment, just lost in the sensation of the archangel’s large cock filling him so perfectly. Once he was fully seated and had pulled himself back from the edge, he leaned over pressing a deep needy kiss to the hunter’s lips as his tongue plundered Sam’s mouth and Sam whimpered bucked his hips, drawing a breathy moan from Gabriel as he rolled his hips hitting Sam’s prostate and the hunter grasped at his back babbling mostly nonsense but Gabriel could pick out a few words including his name, ‘so good’ and ‘love you’.

Gabriel knew that there was no possibly way he would be able to drag this out so sped up as pace as soon as he thought Sam was ready for it and reached between them pumping Sam in time with his thrusts. He tried his best to wait for Sam but he failed and came harder than he ever had in his life screaming Sam’s name, even letting a hint of his true voice through and causing his six glorious wings to flash shadows on the wall in his lack of control. It only took a couple more thrusts before Sam too spilled over clenching deliciously around Gabriel’s still pulsing cock as he cried out, “Gabe!”

Gabriel collapsed on top of the hunter still quivering too badly to even snap his fingers and clean them up. “Holy crap,” he said shakily. 

“Uh-huh,” was all Sam could manage to articulate. Gabriel pressed lazy kisses to the hunter’s chest where his head happened to lay, darting out his tongue to snatch up the hunter’s cum that had made that far up his chest as he slowly regained control of his body. Once he could manage it he snapped them clean and slid to the side so he was nestled up against Sam and buried his face in the hunter’s neck as Sam wrapped an arm tightly around him.


End file.
